


Triggered

by AstralRosids



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralRosids/pseuds/AstralRosids
Summary: Prequel to Freaking Possesive
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 63





	Triggered

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Grassies:))  
> How is everyone? I hope you are well.
> 
> Here is another fic for my ult NCT ship, Yujae.  
> Disclaimer I am no writer, I apologize for any errors, mistake and inconsistencies.

Jaehyun found out last, from the Dreamies no less not because they told him but because he overheard.

The Dreamies were chatting with the WayV maknaes who heard about Yuta's piercing from Kun hyung, who heard it while Ten and Lucas were debating that Lucas should not be a copycat. Lucas who heard it from Johnny had whined to Ten that he wanted one too,the Thai member shook his head telling their tall maknae that it would hurt, according to Johnny who accompanied Yuta. Mark pats his same age friend, agreeing with it did look reddish,Yuta-hyung showed him.

Basically he was out of the loop regarding this cool (everyone younger than Jungwoo) sexy (Johnny and Ten), rebellious (Kun) ,outrageous (Doyoung), insane ( Taeyong) and pretty (Jungwoo and Taeil) piercing Yuta had recently acquired.

He wasn't happy but he was mature enough not to take it out on the innocent maknaes.So if he was doing a bit extra in the gym, nobody would take his "enthusiasm" for annoyance.

\----

Their tall hyung joins him thirty minutes into his routine. Jaehyun couldn't stop the feeling of jealousy at the thought of Johnny being the one to present when Yuta got that new piercing. Feeling a bit vengeful, Jaehyun asks if Johnny would want to hold up the mitts for him as he threw some jabs. Johnny, ever kind Johnny, accepts.

Twenty minutes later finds a panting Johnny who barely missed a straight.

" Nice one Jae, you really punched 'em hard bro, thought my hand would fall off and you almost got me!"

Johnny reaches for the bottle of water from Jaehyun. Jaehyun plasters his generic charming smile, "Thanks hyung, don't worry I'll tell you when I do intend to hit you, that way you could prepare for it."

Johnny chokes on his water and Jaehyun laughs.

\----

Suprisingly, it was Johnny who gave Jaehyun the idea. Johnny pulls him into a store on the way home from the gym, something about wanting to buy a lock for his ear ring

Inside, Jaehyun finds all sorts of ear rings. He recognizes the shop as Yuta's favorite earring shop. He scans the displays until he a certain ear ring catches his attention. He grins and calls for a shop assistant.

\----

Jaehyun felt a tad bit better, now he'd just have to think of the best way to give his _little_ gift.

" Jaehyun are you busy?Can hyung come in?"

Jaehyun feels the smile that stretches across his face, trust Yuta to be the first to approach. The older was honest and frank, given how Jaehyun had coldly brush Yuta off that morning, Yuta would definitely seek a confrontation.

He schools his face into neutral passiveness before he opens the door. He would not want to scare his prey this early.

Jaehyun lets Yuta slip in before he shuts the door,lock clicking in place.

Slowly without meeting the other's eyes,he walks to the edge of his bed and takes a sit,leg crossed.

It was silent and awkward.

Yuta was trying to weigh Jaehyun's temperament. He stood in the middle of the room, not knowing whether to sit and cross Jaehyun's personal space or remain standing and irate Jaehyun.

Jaehyun was silently enjoying the older's discomfort but his face betrayed nothing. Oh,how that will confuse the older.

Yuta was now sure, Jaehyun was pissed.

The younger had always been kind and accommodating, even if Yuta had been savage or too loud. Jaehyun hasn't even looked at him or spoke a word the moment he entered. He tried to recall the reason for the sudden annoyance of the younger towards him but nothing came up, feeling slighted for the undue coldness he was determined to talk to Jaehyun and give their resident Prince Charming a piece of his mind. That was the his confidence level a minute ago, when he knocked, but the air around Jaehyun was making him somewhat nervous.

Jaehyun takes it all in. Yuta was worrying his lower lip,his fingers that were peeking from the long sleeves were picking at the sweater's hem. It was adorable and sexy, very tempting. Yuta was working Jaehyun up unconsciously and Jaehyun was trying his hardest to remain still,the selfish part of him wanted to pin the smaller male, ravage those plump lips until it was red and sore, to have those long those fingers wrapped around his achi-

Yuta clears his throat, cutting Jaehyun's straying thoughts.

"Uhm, was there anything i did that has offended you?"

Jaehyun finally looks at Yuta. Seconds tick by without an answer, further increasing Yuta's discomfort.

"I'm sorry,if there was anything I did to offend you."

More silence.Jaehyun sat still, eyes trained on Yuta. The older averts his eyes. Jaehyun's piercing gaze unsettling, it was boring into him.

"Do you even know why I'm angry hyung?"

Jaehyun's deep baritone breaks the silece,the tone condescending.

A head shake.

Jaehyun sighs, ofcourse. Not that Yuta was wrong. It was Jaehyun's green eyed monster at fault not the innocent, _not for long_ , Yuta

"Are you really sorry hyung."

Yuta nods. **His** hyung was really cute.

"Humor me then will you hyung?"

Yuta freezes for a moment, he felt like a cheese in the trap, either stuck with Jaehyun's ire forever or be food to a waiting predetor.Make no mistake,Jaehyun may have that sweet angelic face but the man was an apex predator. Yuta felt all his confidence melt away, should he make a run for it? No. Dammit, he could do this.

"Okay?"

Jaehyun smiles at the uncertainty,and Yuta swore he saw fangs glint.

"Come here hyung."

His body moves until Yuta is a foot away from Jaehyun.

"Closer"

Another step,the tip of Yutas slippers touching the tip of Jaehyun's slippers.

"Not close enough."

Jaehyun uncrosses his legs and pulls the older between his legs,hands around Yuta's waist.

"Good,now kindly lift your sweater hyung."

Jaehyun had asked kindly but Yuta felt he had no choice.

"Lift you shirt hyung."

Jaehyun repeats with a smile. Yuta could feel Jaehyun's impatience, with both hands he bunches the hem of his sweater and lifts.

"Stop. Don't let go until i say so."

The shirt stops above Yuta's navel, revealing an expanse of tan skin and the silver piercing. It was sexy.

Yuta feels goosebumps across his skin. Jaehyun's left hand was on his lower back rubbing patterns on the exposed skin while his left hand was tracing the metal on his belly button.

Jeahyun blows on the belly button. Yuta shivers and Jaehyun chuckles.

Jaehyun reaches into his pocket with one hand, Yuta following the motion. In Jaehyun's hand was a box, containing the logo of Yuta's favorite ear ring shop.

" I accept your apology hyung. Please accept my apology."

Jaehyun places the box beside his lap and leans back to reach for a packet of wipes (dont ask me why and how it was there haha) and throughout the process he kept a hand always around Yuta.

Yuta could tell Jaehyun plans on putting the gift on him personally.

"You, uh don't have to, i mean i appreciate gift, i accept your apology."

Jaehyun glares.Yuta bites his lip.He keeps hold of his sweater and says no more, he had a very strong feeling Jaehyun would not appreciate it if he helped.

With Yuta compliant, Jaehyun carefully takes the old piercing off Yuta's navel, he cleans the area and the gift with the wipes.

Yuta flinches at the cold and wet. Jaehyun blows on the area and Yuta gasps.

Jaehyun was loving the slight tremors and sounds from Yuta. Soon, he won't have to deprive himself of those sweet moans or the body before him. He'll have Yuta writhing under him, as he takes pleasure in exploring the lithe body before him but he had to bid his time, Jaehyun had to win Yuta's heart first. In due time. Who said he can't take a lick.

Jaehyun takes the gift from the box, with ease he hooks and locks the cross dangle ear ring on Yuta's navel.

" Does it hurt?"

Yuta nods slighty,the piercing was a just a few days old and still sensitive.

"It' still sore but it's okay, thank you, Jae-ahhh."

Yuta surprises himself by the moan that escapes his lips. _What the,was that a tongue._

Jaehyun runs another lick before he plants a kiss on Yuta's navel.

"You are welcom hyung. It looks perfect on you."

Yuta could feel his face blazing hot.

Somebody call the firetruck.

**Author's Note:**

> How is it? Passable?
> 
> I plan on writing one last part to this series (?) and then see from there.
> 
> Anyways, stay safe always guys!


End file.
